The Zodiac Demons (Inside Falls)
'The Zodiac Demons '''are the overarching antagonists of ''Inside Falls, a parody of Gravity Falls with characters from many works taking over the original character's places. They're a group of demons who whish to bring forth a apolapytic event known as "Terrorcalypse", and have a personal vendetta agains't the Dreemurr's, specially Garnet Dreemurr. Role Initially introduced as one-shot villains from the story's first arc, their role grew in a omnious way. They were tasked by Peridot to get the code of the Crystal Shack, but were "defeated" by Chara, Frisk and Asriel, promising a return that they fulfilled in the second arc onwards, estabilishing themselves as the story's true antagonists, who wish to bring a apocalypse of terror and fear not only on Inside Falls, but on the whole world as well. Personality When one first seems any of them, while their appearences are scary, they all seem to have a affable, charismatic and funny personality. However, it's just a facade that helps them strike deals: they are actually unhinged, psychotic abominations that won't stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Despite preffering to inflict direct fear, pain and terror and show their strenght, they are just as capable of using diabolical intelligence to manipulate anyone they need on their side. Their shared sense of humor is creepy, they view the destruction of the world and their path to it as a simple game of chess, and they don't have any regret in harming children/pre-teenagers like Chara and Frisk. Their individual personalities were never exploited well because they rarely appear far from each other, but it can be seen that Zalgo is the leader, Slenderman and Eyeless Jack are the more emotionally-apathetic members, X, Laughing Jack, Kagekao and Jeff are the jokesters, Ben can be the exhibitor, and Sally and Lost Silver seem to be the slightly likeable ones (Sally display some level of sympathy for Frisk while Lost Silver is meek and shy in the moments he isn't a sadist). Curiously, despite all of them having a shared Complete Monster personality, they have a twisted sense of honor for their opponents, and can recognize that they won't escape death. This is shown in the finale, when Pearl and Garnet outsmarts them and they simply bitterly laugh and clap in congratulations for the former. Powers and Abilities They can invade the Dreamscape of the person they choose, but can't affect the physical world directly until the gate between their dimension and the Third Dimension opens. Their powers, during those two situations, reaches the levels of godhood, and they can do impressive feats like killing Athenas, a proper god. They are insanely wise (althought their claims of knowing "many things that you don't" may be highly bosteirous) and cunning, and can re-shape anyone's dreams (and reality in "Terrorcalypse" four-part finale) to anything they want. Weaknesses The Zodiac Demons are unable to get out of the Dreamscape, unless they strike a successful deal to get a body, which means their god-like powers will be restricted. When they bring Terrorcalypse for Inside Falls, they have to find the knowledge to break the bubble containing it inside the town, since they are unaware of it. They can't also touch objects and places protected by the Beldam hair. But their greatest weakness is being deleted alongside someone's mind, something that it's implied to destroy them for real and ends being their final fate at Pearl's hands. Relationships WIP. Quotes WIP. Trivia WIP. Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Fanfiction Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Completely Insane Category:Brutes Category:Evil Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Creepypasta Villains